


Lesões Antigas

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, Pre-Summerslam 2018
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Becky ficou quieta na maior parte do tempo até elas chegarem em casa...





	Lesões Antigas

Becky ficou quieta na maior parte do tempo até elas chegarem em casa. Aquilo era incomum, geralmente ela e Charlotte continuavam conversando, as vezes até traziam o motorista do uber para a conversa. Mas mais cedo naquele dia elas tinham recebido notícias bem ruins. Paige ainda não tinha tornado público mas ela havia contado pras duas mais cedo que devido a sua lesão no pescoço ela teria que se aposentar do ringue.

Houveram abraços e algumas lágrimas, e após isso Becky tentou animar ela fazendo algumas brincadeiras bobas que para o seu crédito conseguiram arrancar alguns risos de Paige. Mas quando era apenas ela e Charlotte no carro ela ficou séria. E Charlotte suspeitava o porque, claro ela também estava preocupada com Paige que estava vivendo um dos piores pesadelos para qualquer lutador ou lutadora, mas para Becky era diferente. Ela já tinha tinha vivido aquele pesadelo. Aquilo certamente estava trazendo lembranças.

Só após elas estarem sozinhas e em casa no sofá Charlotte falou o que ela estava pensando.

“Você voltou, talvez ela vai também”

“Talvez...eu sou uma babaca”

“Não você não é”

“Sim eu sou, eu não estou pensando sobre ela, eu estou pensando sobre mim, e se acontecer de novo”

“Isso é natural querida, eu me preocupo também, mas mesmo se algo acontecer nós vamos ficar okay”

“Você vai ficar okay Charlotte, não eu. As nossas condições não são as mesmas, elas nunca foram”

Charlotte olhou pra ela incrédula por um momento, as vezes havia aqueles sinais de ressentimento em Becky, se fosse no ringue seria fácil de resolver mas naquele contexto elas não eram lutadoras, elas eram namoradas.

Becky respirou fundo e disse :

“Eu sinto muito Charlie, isso foi idiota”

“Tudo bem, eu gostaria que você falasse mais do seu passado”

“Eu falo sobre o meu passado o tempo todo”

“Você fala sobre a sua infância, sobre conhecer Fergal e ser treinada por ele, sobre ir para o Japão e lutar lá. Mas não sobre aqueles anos em que você ficou fora. A única coisa que eu sei é que você trabalhou como comissária de vôo e que você fez alguns cursos. Foi muito ruim ?”

“Bem o trabalho era legal, você sabe que eu gosto de viajar e de pessoas, e os cursos foram legais também. Mas eu estava miserável por dentro, eu continuei com a fisioterapia mas por um bom tempo tudo que me disseram é que não havia chance nenhuma de eu poder voltar. Olha eu não estou dizendo que você não quer isso, eu sei o quanto o emprego significa pra você, mas pra mim era a única coisa que eu realmente queria desde os quinze anos e eu trabalhei tanto e eu tive que fazer sacrifícios e deixar família e amigos, apenas pra ter tudo acabado por causa de um movimento errado. Eu não falo sobre essa época porque eu não gosto de pensar sobre ela”

“Eu gostaria de ter estado lá pra você nessa época” Charlotte disse acariciando o rosto de Becky com a ponta dos dedos.

“A gente nem se conhecia doofus” Becky disse e beijou ela, se posicionando em seu colo, deixando os braços de Charlotte a envolverem completamente.

Após o beijo terminar Charlotte disse :

“ Tudo bem se você não quiser falar sobre essa época de novo, eu entendo”

“Obrigada”

“Mas antes da gente fechar completamente o assunto posso te fazer mais uma pergunta ?”

“Okay”

“Você por um acaso ainda tem o uniforme de aeromoça ?”

As sobrancelhas de Becky se ergueram levemente.

“Sim, porque ?”

“Apenas pensando que talvez você poderia usar...pra mim. Ou talvez eu pra você se servir”

Becky riu.

“Pervertida”

“Isso não foi um não”

“Realmente não foi” Becky disse e beijou ela novamente.


End file.
